Talk:Double Dragon
__TOC__ Curious as to why they couldn't have just written they are struck twice instead of "for two seconds ___ damage each second"... :I imagine they are trying to conform to a way of describing their skills that damage over time. Besides that striking twice implies that they are struck twice when the spell is cast and not with a 1 second delay. | Chuiu 08:46, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::I think because chars getting hit with the first second could move away, get hit with both seconds, a char could miss the first damage and move in range for the 2nd hit.-Only a Shadow Could anyone think of a situation in which this skill is NOT inferior to Star Burst? :It looks like ANet accidentally cut a line out of the description, Double Dragon is ranged. -- Gordon Ecker 01:28, 5 May 2006 (CDT) :Only ten days late, but DD does double the damage of star burst, even if it's more expensive and causes exhaustion. It's definitely not ranged, though. It's PBAoE. --68.142.14.78 01:52, 15 May 2006 (CDT) ::But it also costs three times as much (well, if we ignore the additional energy loss if Star Burst hits multiple targets), takes three times as long to recharge and foes have a chance to escape from the second blast. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 05:41, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :::Remember that PvP and PvE are different games. I'm thinking starburst is better for PvP and ele secondary, but this is good damage for a primary. It's more damage. In PvE the recharge time of a nuker is not necessarily as important. You hop in, unload, and sit around the corpses until the energy is back and recharge is done.--Crazytreeboy 11:52, 16 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Problem with that is that a) high level monsters have lots of armor, and b) casters going into melee range in PvE is generally a bad idea without good defense and Fire Magic doesn't provide that defense. The only time the spell is ever particularly useful is in Alliance Battles where you have both the stupid AI and reasonable armor levels on said AI guys so you can kill them quickly. Still, it's nothing you couldn't do with a dozen other builds; I think the spell really should be buffed to a double Inferno (i.e. 30...135) and that's still not that amazing; Inferno isn't that great a spell to begin with. :::::Wierd, I'm pretty sure I remember Double Dragon being ranged. Hopefully Fire Magic will get a decent PvE elite for Factions. -- Gordon Ecker 04:44, 31 August 2006 (CDT) DD sucks for PvP, theres like a 2 second break between blasts, more than enough time for my warrior to run out of range — Skuld 14:37, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :Phoenix, anyone? Exhaustion FTW -Thomas Well I think one thing you're all forgetting as ele's ability to slow or KD. This, combined with either gale or a water hex, can be pretty lethal. If it DOES hit, thats a freakin 230 damage at 3/4 cast, only thing that beats that is a well planned grenths balance. And 15 energy with fire attune isn't that bad. (Not a fifty five 14:04, 13 September 2006 (CDT)) The sole redeeming quality of Double Dragon: It doesn't trigger scattering. You can have 3 of them going off at about the same time, or within a fraction of a second with each other, and the monster's won't flee. Merengue 20:27, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Wow.. I didnt know that O.O. too bad you usually need to the elite to stay alive with eles:( (Not a fifty five 20:29, 28 September 2006 (CDT)) :It does Trigger scattering post NF nerf. You can also survive using 55. ::Fire Attunement, Aura of Restoration, Mystic Regeneration, Glyph of Lesser Energy (Runs in middle of mob), Double Dragon (insert 3 PBAoE of your choice, mine are Flame Dijinn's Haste, Inferno, and Lava Font to get em running). Rinse, lather, repeat. About every 15 seconds, but you gotta pull out DD one time around. the +9 regen and scattering enemies should keep you alive, along with Aura of Rest. Urock 12:26, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Nightfall campaign as well? Should this skill not qualify as a core (or at least Factions/Nightfall) skill, as it is also used by The Fury, who is located in the Domain of Anguish, part of Nightfall? In the skill details it says it is a Factions only skill... --Oxymoron 12:49, 2 January 2007 (CST) :If you try capping Double Dragon without Factions on your account the skill will be 'locked'. If it were truly cross-campaign as you said, that would not be the case. --Ufelder 12:51, 2 January 2007 (CST) :Just because it appears in a campaign, does not mean it is from that one. The way to check is to choose "sort by campaign" on your skill menu. — Skuld 12:56, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::Ah, right. Was just wondering... --Oxymoron 14:48, 2 January 2007 (CST) :::Nevermind, It can be considered as Factions only skill, but in capture locations I think it will be nice to add The Fury, with a note explaining that only can be captured if you owns a Factions key. Don't you think? crigore ::::Fury ain't a boss. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 22:27, 21 May 2007 (CDT) Stubborn, non reading people and 1Rv Once again, to not break 1Rv, the Fury is NOT a boss, you can't capture from him. He's just another beast with a funky name. (forgot to sign) 08:23, 20 August 2007 (CDT) skill update Is it just me... or did the skill update make this worse? :lolwut? this is much better than it ever was. Greater range, less energy, shorter recharge, and a boost to fire magic. Cress Arvein 03:33, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::On the contrary, this skill does half the damage, because it only deals it for 1 second instead of two. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:43, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::Since the recharge is halved, it doesn't make much of a difference. Cress Arvein 03:50, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Except this isn't gonna be used anyway, since it's only saving grace is the fire magic +2, which is kinda worthless when you're giving up your elite for that instead of taking SF or SH or whatever the fuck else --Gimmethegepgun 03:54, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Ehhh, 2 fire magic can hit a few breakpoints for burning. 04:26, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Is this a bug or is it just my lack of understanding the game mechanics: I tested it with Glyph of El. Power and reached fire attr 20 (16+2+2). At attr 20 the increase in attr should be 3. Recasting double Dragon before it expires doesnt give you fire attr. 21, but 20. Even though it should be +2 from GoEP and +3 from DD. Am I missing something... - Helgan Iceglow 09:43, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::The only way to get above 20 in any attribute line is with a +1 modifier. King Neoterikos 09:48, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::That would be a +9 modifier... Invested points =/= attribute. ::::::::Testing if the damage done by recasting DD is 133 or 147 should clarify if the enchantment removes itself prior to recasting. Then it would stay at 20, otherwise I don't know what's going on. - Helgan Iceglow 09:54, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::It's not an enchantment, and I think you misunderstood Neoterikos. 09:56, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::You know: I think I did, but I just realised it when I read your comment :) sorry Neo. Neoterikos means the +1 on a weapon... And I know the description doesnt say enchantment but I used the word just by lack of a better one. There is an icon on your bar saying you are affected by DD and it's not a shout, stance, enchantment, environment influence... a blessing then? - Helgan Iceglow 10:03, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Final thing I'm gonna say bout this: glad I learned something, never heard of attrib cap before, but never tried to get my numbers over 20 anyway. With Elemental Lord and DD you can get to 20 too. On the second cast of DD it will raise from 19 (16+1+2) to 20 (16+1+3). That way you still can use a glyph which you couldnt with GoEP. - Helgan Iceglow 14:33, 12 December 2008 (UTC) This skill consists of two parts: The crappy damage part that's not more than another Inferno, and: +0..2 to fire magic. We already had Glyph, now people can use both for 20 fire magic. However, I don't really see how 20 fire magic instead of 18 is going to do so much more considering the loss of good elites like Searing Flames, Savannah Heat, Mind Blast, etc. The only way those 2-3 points could matter is in spikes. Now if Inferno could hit for 170 or what about Phoenix for ~147+115, now thát would be powerful! Shai Meliamne 01:42, 15 December 2008 (UTC) If no limit Without a limit, I think it would be possible to get fire magic up to 28. starting with 16, plus items +3, then elemental lord +1, glyph of elemental power +2, 22, double dragon +3, 25, with a +1 item, 26, at which point double dragon is +4 so u are at 27 fire magic. anything else guys? btw, items are the egg, candy corn, and lunar fortune. maybe there is another im missing. also, im assuming at 25-26 double dragon is +4. also shrine bonus +1 to 28. :See Stack, limit is 20 without +1 from weapon/focus, 21 with --Gimmethegepgun 01:06, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::Reading comprehenshion: it was prefixed by, "Without a limit...". —Dr Ishmael 02:02, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Is this removable? If a ele casts this, is there any way you can remove it from him? Lord Couve 15:55, 14 June 2009 (UTC) forgot to login :P :Nope, it's a spell, not an enchantment spell. Unremovable. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:23, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Trivia? How is this skill linked to the double dragon game? Exept the name I dont see any relation between the two. 14:28, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :There's half a dozen references to fighting games (most of which are confirmed by ANet). This one is just very, very likely. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:50, June 16, 2010 (UTC)